23 November
by Snippets of the Dream Catcher
Summary: Summary is inside since it is too long. Please review.
1. 23 November

**23 November (Title)**

**Summary:**_ 23 November. A very special day for certain monsters but a not so special day for Humans. It is the one day Humans has always dread. Many sacrifices were made. Just for those monsters. Those monsters who rule them. These monsters had always tormented them. Finally, a pact was made. Killings will be ceased. In return, Humans will offer a girl and boy ranged 16 to 19. These monsters claimed themselves as...Vampires._

"Tommorrow...its the 23 November right?" Mikan squeaked.

"Yes...last year Hotaru already was already chosen and now another one shall be it." Yuu replied.

23 November. On this specific date, a pureblood vampire will choose a mate. From the species called Humans. Vampires and Humans made a pact. To prevent Vampires from sucking Humans blood, a sacrifice was needed. For vampires' meaning, one word. Mate. Last year, year 1845, Mikan Sakura's best friend, Hotaru Imai was chosen to be the prince's friend's mate. Name of the Vampire who chose her? Ruka Nogi. 1844, was Anna Umenomiya. One of Mikan's best friends. 1843, Nonoko Ogasawara was chosen. Another one of Mikan's best friends.

The vampire who was to choose a mate were given a list of girls or boys of aged ranged 16 to 19. Mikan was 19 years old. So was Tobita Yuu. This time, two vampires were going to choose.

"Mikan, do not think to much about it. Lets go to sleep. Its already in the middle of the night. Mikan and Yuu share the same apartment ever since their other three best friends were chosen. Anna Umenomiya was chosen by another friend of the vampire prince. Yome Kokora. Nonoko Ogasawara was chosen by Kitsuneme.

"But Yuu...I can't. Not what has happen. No, I can't."

"Just try Mikan," came out Yuu's reassuring voice. Mikan felt a little bit more comforted and tried to shut her eyes and fall into Lala Land. Soon, she fell fast asleep. Yuu who made sure she was asleep finally then fell into Lala Land himself too.

**23 November 1846**

Everyone was assembled at the Town Square. Two vampires were standing in the middle of the crowd.

The raven haired and crimson eyes said out loudly, "I choose Mikan Sakura."

Mikan's face turned pale. She dragged her feet to the vampire.

"Er...Hi?" Mikan gave a nervous answer and small smile.

"...Hi." The guy replied reluctantly. He beckoned her to come nearer toward him. Mikan inched towards him hesitatingly.

The green seaweed haired girl cleared her throat to get everyone's attention back.

"I choose Yuu Tobita."

Yuu walked meekly toward the girl.

"Em...nice to meet you. I am Yuu Tobita..."

"Nice to meet you too. I am Sumire Shouda."

"Oi, Mikan."

"H-hai?"

"I am Natsume Hyuuga."

"Hai."

"Lets go back to the castle." Sumire said.

"W-wait!" Yuu protested.

"What!"

"Erm...sorry but we want to say goodbye first."

"We you say...Natsume sama?"

"I don't care. Just come back to this spot in an hour's time." Natsume said it coldly which made Yuu and Mikan flinch.

"Hai...thank you, Hyuuga sama..." Mikan bowed politely, fearing for Yuu and her life.

"Don't call me that. Call me Natsume."

"Hai. Natsume. Thank you."

"Mikan, lets make a quick one," Yuu pulled her along.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Minna san," Yuu and Mikan said in unision. "Sayonara."

Everyone loved Yuu and Mikan. Mikan always managed to cheer them up no matter how down they were. Yuu would always help them to do things and teach their children how to read and write.

"Mikan chan...Yuu kun...Sayonara..." Everyone's faces was filled with sadness.

"Now, everyone, we want to see smiling faces! We don't to have memories of you all crying!!" Mikan said.

"Hai." Everyone made an effort to smile at them.

Yuu grinned. "Thats better," Yuu paused for a while. "It would be even better if it came right from the bottom of your heart."

Everyone did their best. No one could blame them.

"You must...make sure that you all will always be happy okay?" Mikan said. Tears filled her eyes to the brim and soon, it came rolling down her rosy cheeks and to the ground.

"Mikan..." Yuu wiped a tear of his eye and said. "Lets go back. The more you stay here, the more you will not want to leave."

"Okay." Yuu led Mikan back to the Town Square where Natsume and Sumire were waiting.

"Mikan onee san!!! Yuu oni chan!!" wailed the children.

"Be good okay?"

"We promise!!!!" The children burst into tears and soon there was a big shiny puddle of water on the ground. Mikan and Yuu wiped their tears with a hankerchief.

"These are our hankerchief. Keep it safe for us will you all?"

"Yes!!!"

"Okay, bye,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lets go." Natsume said the moment they got back.

Tear marks could be seen on Mikan's face.

Natsume and Sumire spread out their wings.

"W-wings?" Mikan squeaked.

"What human?"

"Nothing...hey!"

Natsume had lifted her off the ground carrying her bridal style.

"Don't squirm."

"Okay."

Sumire had grabbed on to Yuu's arms and lifted him off the ground.

**one hour later...**

"We are here."

Mikan cracked open her eyes. She was afraid of heights. It took her alot of energy not to hug Natsume in fear. Natsume who obviously knew that she was scared flew even higher, wanting to watch her expression. She sighed in relief in unision Yuu. Yuu's arms were aching from the flight.

"This is the place where you will be staying at." Sumire told them.

"Hn. Mikan. You are my mate."

"Mate? But I thought that we were suppose to be sacrifices?"

"No, mates."

"Oh...okay."

"Okay, Yuu right?"

"Yes Shouda sama."

"Don't call me that. It sounds old. Call me Sumire."

"Okay, Sumire." Yuu said.

"Mikan, Natsume sama will lead you to his room. You will be sharing it with him. Yuu will be sharing a room with me okay?"

"S-sharing a room?" Mikan looked petrified. Yuu's face turned pale.

"Yes. Sumire we shall go first."

"Okay Natsume sama." Sumire bowed.

"Yuu, I will show you around first because this place is big and you may get lost. The first time I came here, I got lost for a few days." Sumire chuckled at the memory of her trying to find which was her room.

"Hai."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It is already late. Soon, it will be dinner time." Natsume concluded. "Mikan, later, I want you to sit with me at the dining table okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. I will be out for a little while. Stay in the room and don't come out. Other vampires might suck your blood."

"O-okay."

Natsume shut the door and left a trembling Mikan.

Natsume entered a huge bedroom. His parents'. He greeted them with a nod and a smile and sat down a a chair.

"Father, Mother. I have found her."

"Did you?!" His mother questioned. Natsume nodded in reply.

"She is the one."

Legend says that a human girl with brown hair and brown eyes is the one and only person to defeat the werewolves. These werewolves are enemies with the vampires for centuries. once every 100 years, one would appear. This person posesses power similiar to a pureblood vampire but far much stronger. A book was kept for this certain person in the King and Queen's room. It is very special. It shows how to harness the girl's own powers. The werewolves had always tried to steal the book but always failed. This person would also be the soulmate of the vampire prince. There would always be a male heir. Maybe God made sure of that. No one knows. But still, every time the girl would stop the war, another one would soon ensue in a few years down the road. Is this what God has decided? Again, no one knows...

"You must marry her soon and make sure she produces a male!" Natsume's mother pushed him.

"I know. I will tell her that."

"Tell me my son," Natsume's father started. "Did you fall in love with her?"

"...Yes."

"Did she fall in love with you?"

"It is unclear at the moment."

"I see. You must try to make her fall in love with you then,"

"Hai. As you wish."

Natsume bowed and left to fetch Mikan. It was already dinner time.

Mikan sat on Natsume's bed thinking hard on how to see her friends. _'I want to see them. I already miss Yuu. It has only been how many hours? I don't know. I want to see them again. Minna...'_

Mikan snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door creaking. A maid timidly bowed in front of Mikan and said. "M-mikan sama Natsume sama ordered me to h-help you get ready for d-dinner."

Mikan smiled. "Call me Mikan. Only Mikan. And thank you. I can get ready my ownself."

"O-okay Mikan. These are the dresses Natsume sama has picked. Please choose one and I will help you apply make up."

"Is make up necessary?"

"Yes. every female must wear make up." The maid stated firmly.

"What is your name?"

"It is Arika. Arika Hanaka. Mikan." The fiery red haired maid started to gain confidence in speaking up.

"Wow...so many dresses...help me pick Arika chan..."

"How about this one Mikan?" Arika held out a sky blue dress. It has a dark blue bow at the back, dark blue ribbons at the side of the shoulders to compliment each other. It also had white flora patterns at the skirt. So simple yet the most outstanding one.

"Good taste Arika chan. thank you for helping me choose." Mikan gave her a big hug. Arika smiled. "Come, we must get you ready. I will only call you Mikan when we are alone okay?" "Okay!"

Mikan took a shower and dried her hair before putting on the dress. Arika applied a bit of blush, white eye shadow and a aple pink lipstick.

"Done. Take a look Mikan," Arika said proudly but suddenly, she paused. _'Some how or other, I feel secure with Mikan and feel very comfortable with her. I want to strengten my friendship with her. She...makes me smile alot. I want to be her friend forever...'_

"Wah....Arika chan...sugoi!"

"You look very pretty Mikan."

"Thank you!" Mikan gave her a grin. Arika grinned back. Just then, Natsume walked in.

"Natsume sama," Arika bowed.

"Natsume..."

"Arika...is she ready?"

"Yes Natsume sama."

"Okay. A job well done." Natsume praised. "Thank you Natsume sama,"

"Mikan, shall we go?"

Mikan nodded. She had to accept her fate no matter what. Whether she like it or not.


	2. Explanation

**Explanation**

**Summary:**_ 23 November. A very special day for certain monsters but a not so special day for Humans. It is the one day Humans has always dread. Many sacrifices were made. Just for those monsters. Those monsters who rule them. These monsters had always tormented them. Finally, a pact was made. Killings will be ceased. In return, Humans will offer a girl or boy ranged 16 to 19. Sometimes, two vampires will monsters claimed themselves as...Vampires._

Mikan walked slowly into the Dining Room, still trying to adjust to the hig heels she was wearing. She linked arms with Natsume to support herself. She noticed everyone was staring and her and shivered under their stares. Among the people, she spotted Yuu, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko. She refrained herself from rushing to them and continued to follow Natsume's lead.

He pulled a chair out for Mikan who sat down and thanked him. Natsume nodded and sat beside his father.

Everyone waited for the King and Queen to start followed by Natsume. He nudged Mikan. She could already start eating. Mikan picked up her knife and fork and ate elegantly like a lady should. Wine glasses filled with blood was beside everyone's plate except Yuu, Mikan, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko. They were still humans. Not vampires. Instead, it was replaced with red wine.

Mikan tried not to stare at the food placed before her. It was fit for a King and Queen. Mikan ate her food in a lady like pace and manner. Natume eyed at Mikan at the corner of his eye, mentally nodding at Mikan's behavior. Her behavior was correct.

After eating, Mikan went up to her friends.

"Hotaru! Anna! Nonoko! Yuu!"

"Mikan," They said in unision. They were glad to see Mikan fine.

"Mikan." Natsume called.

"Can I spend time with them Natsume sama?"

"I told you to call me Natsume right? And yes."

"Sorry. Natsume."

"Ruka. Koko. Kitsuneme. Sumire."

"Girls, spend time with your friends, We expect you to be back in the rooms at 9:00 p.m. okay?" Ruka spoke.

"Hai!" A chorused was heard.

"Mikan chan!" Anna and Nonoko hugged her tightly.

"Mikan."

Mikan got out of Anna and nonoko's grasp. "Hotaru...Hotaru!" Mikan ran up to her and hugged her. Hotaru gave a small smile.

"Mikan chan..."

"Yuu!"

"Come Mikan, we must get to the Library." yuu said seriously.

"Eh!? Why?" Mikan was dragged by Anna and Nonoko.

"You will see." hotaru replied and ran after the others.

Hotaru took out a blood red hard cover book from one of the shelves.

"Read it." She commanded, handing it to Mikan.

"Legend of the Brown Haired and eyed Girl?" Mikan read the title out loud. Feeling curious, she opened the book and read the contents out loud.

_This legend is the key to vampires survival. The girl is a very special being. Even werewolves eyed on this girl. She is the key to stop the war from happening. This girl always shows up once every 100 years as Vampires and Werewolves always had a war once the girl would die and a new one was born. This girl is also the Vampire Prince's soulmate. She is destinied to harness the great power within her. Destinied to stop the forth coming wars. Destinied to marry the Vampire Prince._

Mikan trembled and dropped the book.

"Mikan?" Hotaru questioned. Concern filled her eyes.

"Hotaru...does that mean that...I must..."

"Yes. I am afraid so," Hotaru replied. "If only...I wasn't this girl, things would have been easier..." Tear drops landed on the floor and the book. Yuu placed the book back and said, "Can't be help Mikan chan. But we will always be with you,"

"Really?" Mikan wiped her tears away. Everyone nodded. Mikan smiled.

"Ah....its already 9:00 p.m. Lets get back to our rooms. Mikan, do you know the way back?" Nonoko asked.

"Yes. See you all tommorow." Mikan waved and ran to her room. "Ah!!! he is going to kill me!!! Its already past 9!!!" In 30 min, she was at the door panting. She opened the door.

"Why are you late?" Natsume frowned.

"Gomen...anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Why vampires sleep in the night while active in the day? I thought it should be the other way?"

"You Humans thought that we are nocturnal creatures but that is not the case. We are the same like you Humans."

"Last question." Mikan paused. "How am I going to harness my power?" Natsume looked shocked at this question.

"How did you know?"

"I went to the Library. I saw this book...about me." "...Mikan..."

"I...how do I harness this power?"

"There is a continuation in the book which was not written in it. The girl's soulmate must teach the girl how to harness it."

"...I see. When do I start?"

"When you have calmed down." Natsume replied.

"Were we suppose to turn into Vampires? You know, me and my friends."

"Yes. Only on the 23 November is then allowed."

"Then why my friends are still Humans?"

"They have not been bitten by their soulmates or they refused to let them bite them."

"Oh. You will bite me today won't you?"

"...Yes." Natsume hugged Mikan, made sure she exposed her neck and then he bit her.

"Ugh..." Mikan's body started to tremble greatly. body starting to turn cold. Two front tooths were starting to grow into two long fangs.

"It hurts..." Mikan whimpered. "Don't fight it. Let it overcome you." Natsume comforted her. Mikan lay on the bed, starting to squirm.

Soon, the transformation was complete.

Mikan's stomach growled. She blushed a deep red holding her stomach.

"I will get you blood. Wait here." Natsume chuckled.

Mikan nodded furiously. Natsume took out a bottle of blood and poured out into a wine glass.

"Here."

"Thank you." Mikan took the glass and drank it like she had not have water of days.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

_Please review! Don't mind me. I am bad at describng things._


	3. First Prey

**First Prey**

**Summary:**_ 23 November. A very special day for certain monsters but a not so special day for Humans. It is the one day Humans has always dread. Many sacrifices were made. Just for those monsters. Those monsters who rule them. These monsters had always tormented them. Finally, a pact was made. Killings will be ceased. In return, Humans will offer a girl or boy ranged 16 to 19. Sometimes, two vampires will monsters claimed themselves as...Vampires._

"Hotaru! Anna! Nonoko! Yuu!" Mikan ran to them.

"Mikan!" They said.

"Hey! Why are there markings on your necks?" Mikan asked.

"You have one too idiot," Hotaru shot back.

"I do?" Mikan looked into a nearby mirror. A crescent was at where Natsume had bitten her.

"Mikan, I have seen all of the books in the Library. These markings are your soulmates' clan symbol. It means that you are already married to him."

"Oh...EH!?!?!?!?!"

"Don't be surprise idiot. You should know," Hotaru said calmly.

"Let me see all of your symbols." Mikan said calming down.

Hotaru's was a star.

Anna's was a music note.

Nonoko's was a shield with two swords clashed together.

Yuu's symbol was a word. Love. Ai.

"Oh...so...so...unique?" Mikan ran out of words.

"By the way Mikan, your IQ is so low, you probably don't even know what is mate."

"Eh!? Hotaru is so mean! What is mate???"

"...Idiot. Listen. Mate is...something which you must find out yourself."

"Eh??? Why don't you tell me???"

"I don't want to. Figure it out yourself."

"okay...." Mikan sniffed.

"There you are."

Mikan turned her head. "Natusme?"

"Lets go hunting..."

"Hunting?"

"A Human. Don't take too much or else the person is unable to survive."

"I can't."

"You need blood to survive. Lets go." Natsume dragged her.

"Noooo!! I don't want to!!!"

Natsume spread out his feathery wings and flew off with Mikan in his arms.

They soon reached a village which was definitely not Mikan's.

"Go find a mortal and be quick about it."

"...fine." Mikan stomped off to find her first prey.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey little girl, hic! What are you hic! Doing? Hic!" A drunk man asked Mikan placing his arm around Mikan's shoulder.

"Finding..."

"Finding? Hic!"

"Finding...someone to feed on!"

"Someone to feed on? Hic! Vampire! Hic!" The man tried to run away. Mikan caught up with him pretty fast and pinned him to the ground.

Mikan opened her mouth. Her fangs started to show. Her fangs peirced the man's flesh and into the bloodstream. Mikan sucked till she left enough for the man to survive. Metalic taste filled her tastebuds and she cringed in disgust.

"A job well done Mikan," Natsume clapped.

"Now, try flying. All vampires are able to do so."

"How?"

"Imagine yourself growing white feathery wings and there you go! You have wings."

"Okay." Mikan closed her eyes and imagined herself growing wings and spreading them out. She opened her eyes. There behing her, a pair of fine white feathey wings just like she had imagined!

Mikan tried flapping them and soon, she was in the air.

"Ohh!!! EEK!!! I am afraid of heights!!!" Mikan wailed.

"...troublesome." Natsume took her hand with his hand and lead her back home. To her new home. And they flew off.

**After 1 hour**

Mikan and Natsume soon landed outside Mikan's new home.

"Natsume?"

"Hm?"

"How do I er...fold back my wings?"

"...imagine your wings going back inside your body."

"Oh." Mikan imagined her wings slowly seeping back. And her wings are gone.

"Lets go and rest. You must be tired from the flight and feeding. It is your first time after all."

"Okay." Mikan turned her head. She was already homesick. No, not the new one but the old one.


	4. How to Control the Weather

**How to Control Weathers**

**Summary:**_ 23 November. A very special day for certain monsters but a not so special day for Humans. It is the one day Humans has always dread. Many sacrifices were made. Just for those monsters. Those monsters who rule them. These monsters had always tormented them. Finally, a pact was made. Killings will be ceased. In return, Humans will offer a girl or boy ranged 16 to 19. Sometimes, two vampires will come and choose. These monsters claimed themselves as...Vampires._

"Right! Thats it!" Natsume hollered.

"Phew! Finally!" Mikan wiped a bead of sweat on her forehead. She was training. Training in order to prevent the war from occuring between Vampires and Werewolves.

"Okay. Next. Try conjuring a ball of fire, water, earth, air and lighting. Imagine yourself doing it and soon you will be able to do it freely. Try fire first. It is the easiest."

"Okay." Once again, Mikan closed her eyes and thought fire appearing out of thin air and on her palm without scalding her and it was swirling like mist looking very mysterious. Mikan opened her eyes. Just like she had imagined. A ball of fire. A swirling red mist. Without scalding her. Looked pretty mysterious too.

"Good on your first try. Will usually take a pureblood to master it in a week. Try the others. Lighting followed by water, air and finally earth. Do it accordingly."

"Okay."

"And one more thing, after this, read this book."

"What is this book? This book is abouthow to harness your powers. What I have thought you are the basics. The basics will help you understand what was written in this book. Only you and I know how to read this book."

"Where did you get this from?"

"From my parents' room. Don't let any werewolves get a hold of their hands on this." "Okay."

"Thats all. I will go in to get some blood. This place holds a huge amount. Of course we collect the blood from dead people who were just killed, animals and of course we collect blood from living Humans. We left adequate amount for them to survive." Natsume said. "Do you need me to get some for you?"

"Yes please," Mikan smiled sweetly at him. "I would like that. Thank you." Natsume smirked and left the training grounds.

It has only been five months since Mikan had her first prey. She learnt whatever Natsume taught her pretty fast. Now, she was going to use this book. Only meant for girls with brown hair and eyes. She was one. She can't deny this obvious fact.

She read the first page.

_How to Control the Weather, Rain._

_First, chant out this words,_

_'Listen to me,_

_Ruler of heaven,_

_Ruler of Hell._

_Let all of your tears down._

_Make them fall to this very planet call Earth._

_Even them out and there out it comes,_

_beautiful music.'_

Fascinated, Mikan read the second page.

_How to Control the weather, Rain. _**(How to stop raining.)**

_First, chant out this words,_

_'Listen to me,_

_Ruler of Heaven,_

_Ruler of Hell._

_Wipe your tears._

_You are making this planet flood._

_Soon, this planet will be filled with nothing but grieve._

_Dry your tears._

_Stop the rain._

_This planet is going to be flooded._

_Stop. I command you to stop._

_Stop before everything withers away.'_

Mikan tried it out and chanted out the words. Indeed, rain came. Since she was getting wet, she chanted the words for reversing rain.

Wanting to find out more, she read the third page.

_How to control the weather. Bright Sunny Day._

_First chant out this words,_

_'Listen to me,_

_Ruler of Heaven,_

_Ruler of Hell._

_Show everyone how you are the limelight._

_Show your brightness to everyone._

_Show this creatures living on this planet Earth,_

_how happy, beautiful and caring you are._

_Shine brightly.'_

Mikan read the next page.

_How to Control the Weather. How to lessen the brightness bestowed upon us._

_Sunlight._

_First chant out this words,_

_'Listen to me,_

_Ruler of Heaven,_

_Ruler of Hell._

_You shine brightly._

_Yes you do._

_You shine to brightly._

_It is causing people to suffer._

_Your time is up._

_You must step down from the stage._

_Hide half of yourself,_

_so that people are able to see you more clearer,_

_see how you look like and who you really are.'_

Mikan tried out both. Both worked. Someone tapped her on the back. She swerved her head. It was Natsume.

"Good work. I have seen the weather changes. There are more to learn."

"Okay."

"Is my child okay?"

"I am sure he is," Mikan rubbed her belly. Somehow or other, female vampires who are pregnant are able to instantly tell what gender the baby is. She was pregnant for about...four months. Hotaru was pregnant for six months. Anna and Nonoko, three months. Yuu's wife, Sumire was already five months pregnant.

Natsume handed her a packet of blood. Mikan sucked it out. "Thanks again,"

"No problem. Are you okay? Do you need to rest for a while? You might have a...miscarriage. No, you will be having a rest...for about a month."

"Eh!?!?!? I was suppose to learn! Not have a rest! Besides, one month is too long."

"Sorry, but this is how it should be," Natsume said shrugging his shoulders before getting Arika to clean Mikan up as she stinked. Also, to stop Mikan from training for a month. Arika would listen to him. Only him and her. Mikan was second in command.

Arika used to have a crush on Natsume but Mikan came. Soon, she transferred her love to the royal doctor, Hikari Akira. She knew she wasn't fated to be with Natsume and she let go off him pretty easiely as she knew he isn't her Mr. Right.

"Sorry Mikan, but you must rest. You are having alot of stress on your body. You may lose your child. i do not want that to happen so I promised Natsume sama that I will and must stop you from training until one month is over."

"...I hate you...boohoo!!!! I want to train!!!" Mikan wailed. Arika sweatdroppped.

"Too bad. Chop chop, hurry up and get ready for lunch." Arika pushed Mikan into the room and soon started to get Mikan ready.


	5. One Month Rest

**One Month Rest**

**Summary:**_ 23 November. A very special day for certain monsters but a not so special day for Humans. It is the one day Humans has always dread. Many sacrifices were made. Just for those monsters. Those monsters who rule them. These monsters had always tormented them. Finally, a pact was made. Killings will be ceased. In return, Humans will offer a girl or boy ranged 16 to 19. Sometimes, two vampires will come and choose. These monsters claimed themselves as...Vampires._

**First Week**

"Mikan, do not go and train again okay? You need to relax. It is bad for you and the baby." Arika who was brushing her hair said. This morning, Mikan had slipped out to train. She had taught herself how to fly in the air without her wings, speak to others using her mind. Knew every sorts of hand to hand combat. She knew how to manipulate the elements, fire, water, earth, ice, lightning and wind. Darkness and light. She knew how to control them as well. She could leap up high. In one jump, she could be at the top of an adult tree.

That is what Mikan Sakura had learnt. She had learnt more but there was too many to be mentioned.

"Okay, okay, I won't."

"Good."

"For today and tomorrow that is," Mikan added slyly. Arika groaned.

"I will be in a difficult position,"

"Sorry..." Mikan bowed her head.

"Nevermind, get ready for lunch." Mikan nodded her head in response.

During Lunch, it was complete silence. No one was to talk while eating. It was a rule and a tradition. Mikan thought it was silly.

After lunch, Mikan went back to Natsume and her room with Arika behind her, watching her like a hawk.

"Arika chan, will you accompany me to the garden? I heard that it is a beautiful place and I am bored of the palace. I want a breather."

"Okay." Arika bowed and led Mikan to the garden, while making sure Mikan closed her eyes as she had never seen the garden before.

Arika smiled to herself. She was able to make Mikan happy all this time but she was not sure of she could do that for the rest of her life. Mikan is a bubbly and cheerful person. Arika planned on keeping it this way.

"Open your eyes, Mikan,"

Mikan slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the light blaring directly at her eyes.

"...Its...beautiful..." Mikan stared in awe. Arika smiled and took Mikan's hands in hers.

"Come. I want to show you something which I had planned to do today." Mikan nodded her head following Arika.

After a few minutes, they came to a clearing. Beside a tree, there lay a bird with a oddly shaped wing.

"I healed it. But I could not have the wing the same shape." Arika said regretfully, unable to fully heal the bird.

Mikan smiled and scooped up the bird gently in her hands and stroked its feathers. "You did heal it." After saying that, she took of the binds.

The bird seemed to be afraid. Noticing that it was free, it chirped happily. It tested it wings. It could still fly. It landed on Arika's shoulder and chirped loudly as its way of saying thanks, chirped at Mikan, and flew off.

"You are kind, Arika chan,"

"No, not at all," Arika blushed.

"I am glad you showed me what you were going to do but I ended up doing it for you instead," Mikan said sheepishly.

"Its okay," Arika smiled.

Mikan laughed. "Lets spent our time here for today okay? This place seems relaxing."

"Okay."

**Second Week**

Mikan was in the royal kitchen preparing food. She was suprising a good cook. Everyone enjoyed it. It was inappropriate for her to cook though.

**Third Week**

Mikan spent this week in a grooming palour. Boring. But, she looked very beautiful. End of her hair were done in curls. She had light pink nail polish applied on both her toes and fingers. Small green peridot gems were on her finger and toe nails.

**Fourth Week**

Mikan had spent time with her friends studying about the Vampire World. Pretty boring to Mikan too.

**After One Month**

Mikan was finally free from this torture. But, there was someone waiting for her...to torture her to no end and thst person was Arika! She got her weapons. Rope. Chair. Make-up kit and she was ready! She pushed Mikan into the chair and tied her up with the rope. Then, she put on the eyeblush, mascara, etc. Mikan definitely did not enjoy that. her friends were snickering away. At her! She decided to get out of this mess. And fast!


	6. Learning New Things

**Learning New Things**

**Summary:**_ 23 November. A very special day for certain monsters but a not so special day for Humans. It is the one day Humans has always dread. Many sacrifices were made. Just for those monsters. Those monsters who rule them. These monsters had always tormented them. Finally, a pact was made. Killings will be ceased. In return, Humans will offer a girl or boy ranged 16 to 19. Sometimes, two vampires will come and choose. These monsters claimed themselves as...Vampires._

Mikan flipped open the book. Her teacher who can't speak. Her teacher who teached her diligently. She looked at the fifth page of the book.

_How To Control The Weather, Thunderstorm_

_First, chant out this words,_

_'Listen to me,_

_Ruler of Heaven,_

_Ruler of Hell._

_Evil lurks in the darkness._

_Evil roams about._

_Send your hatred directed at them._

_Evil causes everybody to suffer._

_Be angry but not at the wrong person._

_Be angry at the person who had caused all of this misery._

_Now, direct your anger, at them!'_

"I find all of this...words kind of weird." Mikan said and after that, she chanted out the words.

It worked perfectly alright. She flipped to the next page not minding the thunderstorm a bit.

_How To Control The Weather ,Thunderstorm. _**(How To Stop It.)**

_First chant out this words,_

_'Listen to me,_

_Ruler of Heaven,_

_Ruler of Hell._

_The evildoers are gone and soon,_

_both good and bad will dissapear._

_Stop your anger and let it flow down the stream and never to be bothered._

_There must be a balnce of both good and evil, just like Yin and Yang._

_There must be darkness or there will be no brightness._

_There must be brightness or there will be no darkness._

_Cease all of this at once._

_Put away your anger and let it dissapate.'_

Mikan chanted out this very words. People in the palace were huddling together in fear. But they came out once the thunderstom has passed.

Everyone stared at Mikan. She looked embarass. "Sorry," Mikan bowed at everyone who then continued their jobs. Mikan flipped to the next page.

_How To Control The Weather._

_Having a cloudy day._

_First, chant out this words,_

_'Listen to me,_

_Ruler of Heaven,_

_Ruler of Hell._

_Too much brightness has been given._

_Step down and let a less brighter star take over the job._

_Rest as you are tired._

_Gain back your strength and soon,_

_you will be up and about in no time!_

Mikan tried out the spell. It worked. Again. She read the next page.

_How To Control The Weather._

_How to have a less cloudy day._

_First, chant out this words,_

_'Listen to me,_

_Ruler of Heaven,_

_Ruler of Hell._

_Too much darkness is bad for health._

_Your time is now,_

_to take over the young's star job._

_Show who is the boss._

_Next time, the younger stars will do a better job._

Mikan tried it out. Chapter one of the book was finally over! Curious on something, Mikan sought out Natsume.

"Hey Natsume, can I ask you one quesion?"

"Hm??"

"Couldn't I just send a sunny day and change it to a cloudy day immediately?"

"Nope. The day will go haywire. There is a purpose for every spell so be it. Get over your laziness Mikan. You are already five months pregnant. So, you better rest alot okay?"

"Okay!"

Mikan literally skipped out of Natsume's sight with him sighing, thinking that she is still a very innocent girl.

Mikan went back to the garden and plopped down on the sweet scented grass. She stared dreamily at the flowers dancing gracefully in the wind.

"Mikan, I knew you would be here." Arika exclamied. She sat beside Mikan.

"Arika chan, do you think you can teach me about flowers? You know, like what do they represent, which flowers compliment each other well, this kind of things."

"Hm...yes. You know this marigolds? Yes, they represent...How about this Irises? Yes, they represent..." Arika ranted on and on.

After that, Mikan was with Arika in the room, teaching Mikan how to sew.

"It is so difficult!" Mikan groaned.

"Mikan, a lady must do this no matter how difficult it is. See, this is how you do a cross stitch..." Arika said.

"Oh....I will do my best to become a lady."

"Good. Once after this, we will have dinner and we can continue sewing okay?"

"Hai!"

After dinner.

"Oh...so that is how you sew...so...lovely..."

"Thank you," Arika bowed.

"It is time for bed. Get ready and go to sleep." Arika ordered.

"Hai..." Mikan said boredly and went to sleep.


	7. War

**War**

**Summary:**_ 23 November. A very special day for certain monsters but a not so special day for Humans. It is the one day Humans has always dread. Many sacrifices were made. Just for those monsters. Those monsters who rule them. These monsters had always tormented them. Finally, a pact was made. Killings will be ceased. In return, Humans will offer a girl or boy ranged 16 to 19. Sometimes, two vampires will come and choose. These monsters claimed themselves as...Vampires._

**After Five years**

"Okaa san, what kind of flower is this?" A young bubbly girl with brown hair and crimson eyes ran up to her mother showing her a deep purple flower.

"Yuuki, this an iris." Mikan replied. Mikan bore Natsume twins. A girl and a boy.

"Yuuki, lets go to the garden okay?" asked Aki, her twin brother. Her brother had raven hair and brown eyes. A weird combination. To Mikan that is.

"Okay!" Yuuki ran off laughing with Aki.

"They are so bubbly like me when I was young," Mikan sighed. Natsume sighed.

"Whats wrong?"

"Werewolves are starting a war with us." He said worriedly.

"I will be there to stop them," Mikan smiled.

"Hm...I don't really trust you. You can be clumsy and you might lose the battle."

"Mou...I am not that clumsy..."

Arika giggled from behind. "Mikan, you should be more serious,"

"So should you!" Mikan pouted.

**At Night**

Vampires were ready for war right now. Werewolves are charging towards them.

Aki and Yuuki were being protected by Arika.

Everyone got ready for war.

Hotaru's child, Ichigo, was currently hugging Yuuki. She was shivering in fear.

Nonoko's child was Ayame. She stood rooted to the ground looking calm. But inside, her, a war was raging.

Anna's child Akira, he was looking shocked.

Yuu's child, Hikaru. He looked down at the floor, refusing to look at the war.

Mikan chanted out some words, lightning bolt appeared from the sky above and shot a huge number of army men. Soon, she used the element fire to burn the enemies. Later, she used water to drown them.

The others were just fighting the old style.

Mikan flew to the air and used the element, earth. Vines and branches came out of no where and encased Werewolves in some sort of cage and the Vampires killed them off. It also looked like it went out to trip the werewolves.

Werewolves are wild creatures that roamed the nights. Their motto is 'Kill or be Killed'. Their razor sharp claws ripped vampires apart and they ate some of them to regenerate. Vampires became more cautious and used more power to fight the Werewolves off.

Hotaru used her inventions and shot the werewolves.

Anna, Nonoko and Yuu sucked out their blood. The old fashion way.

Mikan used air and blew the Werewolves away, making them lose their footing. Then, she used the weather thunderstorm and shot the werewolves once again.

After six hours of battle, the war ended. Treaty was made and the werewolves left the Vampires' teritories. Yuuki and the rest of the children ran up to their parents.

Luckily, every parent survived the war. Few casualties were done. Mikan sighed. It was finally over.

She took Yuuki and Aki in her arms and hugged them tightly, with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Mother?" Both Yuuki and Aki asked.

"Mother is just happy to see you two fine." Mikan smiled through her tears.

Everything is over. Mikan and Natsume soon ruled the Vampires. Usually, Hotaru and friends would come and accompany Mikan. they would also bring along their children. Yuuki, Aki, Akira, Hikaru and Ayame loved playing in the garden and they would always try to find fallen birds and they would treat it and set it free. They would amire the flowers and run and play while bathed in the sunshine. All were five years old yet to matured while childish at the same time.

Everything was the way it is and everyone planned on keeping it this way.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry! The story is quite short right? When I have new ideas on what to type, I will immediately submit the story. Ideas are welcomed.**


	8. Epilouge

**Epilouge**

**Summary:**_ 23 November. A very special day for certain monsters but a not so special day for Humans. It is the one day Humans has always dread. Many sacrifices were made. Just for those monsters. Those monsters who rule them. These monsters had always tormented them. Finally, a pact was made. Killings will be ceased. In return, Humans will offer a girl or boy ranged 16 to 19. Sometimes, two vampires will come and choose. These monsters claimed themselves as...Vampires._

"Hm...I choose him!" Yuuki pointed at a green haired boy with a green jacket and black shirt to go with with dark blue jeans. "M-me?" The boy pointed at himself. Yuuki grinned. "Yeah! You! Ikuto Yamabuki right?"

"Y-yeah...nice to meet you...your highness..." Ikuto trembled at the sight of Yuuki and bowed towards her. Her aura...was strong... "Don't be scared! In two hours time we will leave okay?"

"Hai..." He nodded his head and walked off quickly to spend his last two hours with his friends and family.

"Now, its onii-chan's turn!" Yuuki pumped her fist into the air causing the older twin, Aki to shake his head. "Yuuki..."

"Onii-chan?" She tilted her head slightly. "Nothing...I choose Sakura Fujioka..." A coal black haired girl with the oddest shade of pink eyes looked suprised. She had a crush on him...Aki. She thought he would never choose her. "Two hours."

Sakura nodded her head. She knew what he had meant. She sped off quickly to spend her last moments in this very village with her family and friends.

_Two Hours Later..._

Both siblings carried their...mates acrossed the sky earning a wail from Sakura. She is afraid of heights. Aki reassured her. Ikuto kept silent, irritating Yuuki. She, like her mother, loved loud noises. "Hey."

"Yes your highness?"

"Don't call me that! Call me Yuuki!" Yuuki sighed with relieved. A conversation at last!

"...Yuuki-sama."

"Yuuki!" Or maybe not...Yuuki sweatdropped and cleared her throat.

"Yuuki-san."

"Yuuki!!"

"Yuuki-chan."

"Yuuki!!!"

"...Yuuki."

"Thats better." Yuuki sighed once again in relieve.

_Meanwhile_

"Oh! I am going to fall!!!" Yuuki flapped her arms around wildly earning a glare from from Ikuto, a chuckle from both siblings. "Don't worry...I will hold you tightly...forever..." Aki whispered into her ear causing the poor girl to blush. It seems his words has a deeper meaning in it. "Oh! Um..." Sakura kept quiet through out the whole ride.

_At the Palace_

King Hyuuga Natsume was sitting on his throne looking quite calm, while he listened to what his subjects had to say. His wife, Queen Hyuuga Mikan was busy pacing outside the room, anxiously, waiting for her children to come back. Her friends, were currently not available. Hotaru had to make some more new inventions for a client. Anna and Nonoko were busy cooking or preparing some potions. Yuu was...not at the palace.

"Oh...Aki! You better take care of Yuuki or I will kill you! She is your younger sister you know! Oh! Why are they so late?!" Mikan fretted, who kept muttering to herself out loud. Arika sweatdropped and reassured her for the tenth time that day. "Don't worry Mikan,"

"How can I not worry! W-hat if they choose wrongly?!" Mikan wailed, clutching her head. Arika sighed. "They are already growned up. We can't always bother them you know,"

"Oh! Right...Yuuki...Aki!!!"

"Mikan!"

"Sorry..." She bowed down her head. "Oh! Mikan! Yuuki-sama and Aki-sama has arrived!" Arika noticed and pointed out at a certain direction. Mikan looked at that where she was pointing. "What!?!?! Where!!! Wheres my babies!?!??!"

"Mikan! Calm down!" Arika scolded. "Right! Aki! Yuuki! Introduction please! Do hurry up! You have to go to court later!" Mikan rushed, pushing them to Arika. "Oh! Arika, this Sakura Fujioka." Aki introduced. "Oh! Um...hello..." Sakura paused bowing. "Arika!" Arika smiled. "Arika-san."

Ikuot stepped foward and bowed towards both ladies. "My name is Ikuto Yamabuki. Yoroshiku." "Yoroshiku.." Both Mikan and Arika said. "I am Mikan Hyuuga. Aki and Yuuki's mother. Their father is Natsume Hyuuga. He is quite short tempered. Hey! This is not the time! You four!" Mikan commanded. "Hai..." The four sweatdropped. "Go to court! Your father is waiting for you! He is quite worried! Now go!" Mikan shooed them off. Arika shook her head. "Calm down..."

The four rushed in and got prepared to act like a gentleman and a lady. Aki nodded his head indicating he was going to open the door. He gently pushed the door. The door creaked slightly but just loud enough for the subjects, king the four to hear. Mikan started to mutter things like what if they don't know how to act in front of them and so on. Arika gave up trying to assure her. She just sat down on a stool, carved out from a stone and placed her hand underneath her chin. She sighed for...the 100th time!? Mikan must have really been fretting more than people could count.

Aki and Yuuki stepped in. Ikuto followed Aki how he acts. Sakura follwed Yuuki. Both stood beside their...fiancee or fiance. Hand in hand, they walked slowly with an even pace with everyone staring at them. Natsume, their father kept his stoic face on but in his eyes, it was obviously shown that he was relieved.

"Otou-sama," Both twins bowed. Ikuto and Sakura stood still not knowing on what to do but they just bowed after their finacee or fiance's turn. "Hyuuga-sama..." Both said, not knowing what to call him. Natsume nodded his head. "Just call me Natsume...san."

"Hai. Natsume-san. Both bowed once again." Just then, Mikan barged in, screaming about her babies. "Noooo! Arika! Let go! Noooo!!!! My babies!!! My daughter and son-in-law!!!!! Arika!" Mikan wailed. "Mikan-sama!!!!" Arika got hold of Mikan tightly and tried to drag her away. "NO!!!!!"

"Mikan-sama! Lets go! I am sure they are fine!!!" Arika finally managed to drag Mikan away with the help of some maids. Everyone sweatdropped. The same as always. Mikan always barged in, screaming about something. Natsume mentally slapped his forehead. The rest just sweatdropped. The subjects were use to this kind of event but it was too hilarious! They snickered slightly, mentally. Ikuto and Sakura sweatdropped. Was this really their soon to be mother-in-law??!?! She was acting so...so...childish? Aki and Yuuki blushed in embarassment.

"Hm..." Natsume cleared his throat. Every gave their 100% atenttion back to him. "Good choice Aki, Yuuki. You may leave. Take them with you. After the meetings, take them tomy and your okaa-san's room. We will...analyze them."

"Hai...otou-sama..." Both bowed. "Come on Sakura/Ikuto!" They followed them back to their rooms. Natsume mentally rubbed his temples. He is going to have another huge headache later. Meanwhile, Mikan jumped up, and brought them to their rooms. Natsume continued with his meeting with his subjects. "Oh dear...here we go again..." Arika and the rest sighed except for the four and Mikan. Those who were present thought this way. Well, it is the truth...right??

**The End**

_Yeah...its the real end!_


End file.
